The Pilot and his Commander
by CptJackie
Summary: Yeah... it shows that english ist not my native language, hm?
_**The Commander**_

„Hey, Joker. Did you heard? Commander Reanna Shepard joins the crew.", Kaidan said enthusiastically.

The pilot rolled his eyes. „Yeah, a criminal biotic on my ship. I´m so exited.", Joker responded sarcastically.

„Did you ever saw her?", the biotic asked. And as Joker shook his head, he searched in the extranet for a picture of her. Slightly tanned. Her right arm full of tattoos. Her brown hair a bit messy. Her brown eyes painted in a cateye, smokeyeye style. She wore a white tanktop and she smirked in the camera in a very cocky way. Everything screamed: _sex, drugs and rock ´n roll!_

 _It´s going to be difficult to concetrate when sie is wandering around._ As if Kaidan could read his thought, he snickered. „I knew you would like that." Before Joker could come up with a snarky reply the airlock opened and Captain Anderson came in, with the commander on his side. Kaidan stood up to salute. Joker spun his chair to salute as well.

„Moreau. Alenko. This is Commander Reanna Shepard. Commander? Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau.", Anderson introduced.

„Joker!", the pilot barked harscher then he meant to. The others looked at him confused. He coughed in discomfort. „You can call me Joker, ma´am. Evrybody does.", he corrected himself.

„My pleasure, guys. But none of this ma´am bull. I´m not used to formalities. Just Reanna or Rea.", she smiled.

„Ehm, Commander? Fraternization isn´t allowed in the alliance.", Alenko reminded her.

„That´s the dumbest rule I´ve ever heard. And I heard a lot, broke all of them. Besides, it´s not helping trustin´ each other if we keep each other at distance, am I right?". She snorted.

„Good point. As long as the brass don´t catch that I´m fine with it.", Anderosn agreed.

„Ya could be blind and deaf for all they know.", Reanna suggested.

„What are talking about again?", he played along.

„No idea, sir.", Joker said and turned to his console.

„Alright, Commander. You should first see dr Chakwas. After that you can make yourself comfortable.", the Captain ordered.

The woman gave a mock salute. „Aye aye, sir. See ya, guys.", she winked at the other men and left the cockpit.

„She is pretty... unconventional.", Kaidan smirked.

„She is going to be an interesting but also important asset to the team.", Anderson replied. _Yeah, this is going to be interesting, alright. And difficult. Damn, that ass!_

* * *

Reana was on the Normandy for almost an month noe. She charmed the whole crew within an eyeblink with her charisma and witt. Espacially Joker. They spended a lot time together. Yesterday a turian spectre joined the Normandy. Reanna sat as usually in the co pilotseat.

„Deosn´t the presence of the spectre make you nervous at all, Wildcat?", Joker asked an took a sip of his coffee.

„Why should it? Nihlus is kinda cool.", she asked back confused.

„"Kina cool"?", hie quoated alsmost reproachfull. _What the hell was that, men? You sound like a jealouse husband!_

„Yeah. He has this cold confidance. Sssseeexxyyyyy.", she whispered the last word.

„You have a thing for turians?", he asked and tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

She shrugged her shoulders. „They have great voices. They just have to talk to make me come, same for drells. But the species in general doesn´t matter to me.", she told him.

„But you have expiriance with them?", he asked further. _Why do I even ask this? I do´t want to know!_

„Yep. Alright this one time it was with a cop so I wouldn´t go to jail...", she answered. Joker just nodded absently. „Tell me, Space Cowboy. Why does everyone calls ya Joker? I mean I can guess but...", she now asked curious.

„My instructer in flight school used to make jokes about me never smiling, so she called me Joker. Kinda stucked.", he explained.

„Hm, fits ya. Now anyway. Though, why didn´t you smile?"

 _And there we go again._ You read my files. Listen, I tell you the same damn thing as everyone else. I´m the beast pilot in the alliance. No! The galaxy. I earned this title, because I worked my ass of for it. Not for grinning around like an idiot or as charity for my sickness.", he barked automatically.

„Oops, I had no clue ya were ill, sorry.", she apologized surprised.

He could kick his own ass now if he could. „So... you didn´t read my files then?", he asked, bit shoked. She shooked her head. _Crap!_ _Great work, you idiot.._ „Oh, men. Sorry, Rea. I´m just so used to people ask me this immeditally. Well, I´ce got vrolki syndrome. Brittle bone disease.", he told her ashamed of his reaktion before.

„Ah! So I shouldn´t ask ya for a dance?", Reanna joked.

Joker gave a small surprised laugh. „Not unless you like the the sound of shattering bones."

„Now ya didn´t read my files, aye? I love this sound. Luckilly not if it includes people I care about."

„Good to know."

„Night, Space Cowboy. Don´t have to much fun without me here.", she yawned an left the cockpit.

„Never", he mused and looked after her. _Nice view. Stop that, you perv!_


End file.
